1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
UK media bias 1991-2017
Background Resentment towards foringers has been a popular theam in many nations, including the U.K. over the years. Blacks, Asians, Arabs, Jews, Gypsys, and Irish have had it at times. The IRA made things worse for the Irish since some people got the unfair oppinon that all or most Irish were in the IRA and related movements. Immigrationin general rose steadly since the early 1990's and so did the econamy. Kosovars and Bosnian refugees saught sanctury in the UK and other places during the breakup of Yugoslavia, but some were attacked in London, Manchester, Glasgow and a coupel of German citys. They mostly went back home circa 2000-2004. The ecanomic situation started fold-up and die in about 2000. It has sunk ever since. Asian, Chinese and African immigration also rose slightly at that point. The problem After the 9/11/2001 attacks Suspicion naturally hit the Pakistani, Afghan, Arab and Muslim communities. Many headlines became bias against them and people naturally tended to beleave it due to the 9/11/2001 attacks. Pakistaniphobia became a temporary phenomena. 2002 Portugese and Brazilian immigrants were viewed with suspicion relating to the general climate of fear after the 9/11/2001 attacks. 2004 A killer/rapist Lithuania doctor who struck in and around the London borough Ealing was used as an attack on the Lithuanian community. The motivation appeared to be to capitalise on the initial fears raised by the 9/11/2001 attacks and new immigrants from Eastern Europe and start a new headline grabbing blame campaign. Soon all Lithuanians were being unfairly accused on mass of being wood-bee criminals. Latvians and Estonians were not accused at this point. 2006 The economy began to show serious ailments due to several incompetent bankers, the odd corrupt banker and the general climate of corporate greed in the UK and Ireland. As this happened Polish, Czech, Slovakia, Hungarian and Baltic immigrants turned up they accused them of 'stealing' jobs. Most had set up there own enterprises, especial ethnic food shops, newspapers, music shops, etc. A Latvian murderer and 2 Polish benefits cheats were used to unfairly smear both nationalities. Some of those who harboured anti-EU sentiments went on to peruse a quasi-racist agenda against the peoples of the Balkans as to scare the less Europhobic parts of the U.K. in to joining there radicalised variant of euroscepticism. Most British folk resented the EU's business model, regulation, legislation, litigation and apparent lack of direct accountability; but not the citizens of the member nations them selves. As of this time relations with the British were still fine. Generally the Poles were welcomed and anti-Pakistani sentiment had receded in the UK. 2007 As EU expansion occurred Polonaphobia and Gypsy hateing became popular at this time as a mixture of scaremongering headlines and a genuine, but misplaced, public fear of heavy immigration from Romania, Bulgaria and Albania occurred. Press accusations surrounding a Romania Gypsy caught driving without a valid driver's licence and the antics of several Romanians who were stealing metal from factories in the English Midlands to sell of as scrap were used to further fuel this fear. 2008 As the global economy fell apart the public wanted some one to blame besides the nation's faied bussiness leaders and bankers. There was a common beleaf at that that it was a global conspiracy by an undisclosed group or nation. As a result of this 2011 The killing of the child Daniel Pelka by his Polish parents were partially hijacked by English Polonophobes in an attempt to undermine Anglo-Polish relationships. As some Romanian gangs http://www.pol-primett.org/gang-romanian-cable-thieves-jailed-23-years caused chaos stealing metal railway equipment, UK gangs http://www.pol-primett.org/metal-theft-gang-jailed-after-taking-81000-steel-black-country-firm looting from stock yards and where houses went largely unreported outside of official documents, legal reports, several professional journals and some local newspapers. 2012 Also see *Russians living in Latvia *Latvia's Law on State Languages *The history of Latvia's Jews *Baltics are Waking Up *Singing Revolution *The history of Latvia's Jews *The Latvian language referendum of 18/2/2012 Category:Overseas media Category:Eh Category:Ethnic issues Category:Government and polatics